Nessarose deWinter
Name Nessarose deWinter Rank Sith Knight Witch Spellhunter Faction The Sith Imperium Other Affiliations The deWinter Family The Starkiller Family Witches of Dathomir Age Varies; teenager Species Human Height 5'10" Weight 142lbs Hair Color Dark Eye Color A pale mixture of green, blue and gray Trainers Shery deWinter Alistair Starkiller Xander Starkiller Cameron Centurion Asteria deWinter Fallon deWinter Isobel Starkiller Students Coren Starkiller Caiera Arkelion Nessarose deWinter is a Human belonging to the Sith Imperium. She is the youngest child of Xander Starkiller and Shery deWinter, and her full blooded siblings are, in order of age, Morgaine deWinter, Alistair Starkiller, Asteria deWinter (with whom she owns the Zoo) and Cordelia deWinter. Among all her siblings, she is the only one that was not planned in advance. Nessarose is currently attending her first year at the Sith Arts Academy and has recently reached the rank of Sith Knight. Biography Childhood Although she was born to one of the strongest Sith families of her time, Nessarose deWinter had the perfectly innocent childhood. She was a chubby little girl, with dimples in her cheeks and a great big warm with a wet kiss to give to anybody Pirates and Candy, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1155 . She loved to play games and dance ballet Paradise Found, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/129 and was a great lover of anything to do with candy. Despite all of that, she proved herself to be resourceful, and able to give up on her games and sugar when the situation called for it, such as the instance when her oldest sister took her out to Hologram Fun World and ended up fainting due to a spice overdose Time Off is Game On, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1285. Through it all, there was but one thing little Nessarose valued about all, and that was her family. She tried to protect her uncle, Jonathan deWinter, during the Christmas celebrations Reindeer Games Gone Wild, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1949, and when her mother was poisoned during the Valentine Ball, the little girl grabbed her cousin, Fallon deWinter, and initiated a killing spree, where the two murdered anyone that the four year old deemed as a potential murderer Tarko-Se Valentine's Ball 2011, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2279/. The event at the ball had brought a change in the girl's heart. No longer was she content with being the cute little girl in the family. Now that she had almost seen her mother die, she was resolved above all to train and to be a warrior for her family, to protect them as they always protected her. Probably due to the fact that Nessarose was the baby of the family, her Force training did not begin until later in her life. It had taken a lot of begging from the girl before her parents finally relented, and she began to train when was 9, going on 10. Having grown so tightly and closely to so much of her family, Nessarose's training was anything but ordinary. She did not have a single trainer, but had instead turned to almost every person who was well versed with the Force within the family, and learned a little bit from each of them. She also gave up on specializing with something specific, choosing instead to learn almost everything so that she could be on par with her whole family, and protect them. The first person to train Nessarose was her own mother, Shery deWinter, who taught her how to sense with the Force and how to perform the Torture by Chagrin Silken Scarves, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2442. From her brother Alistair Starkiller, she learned Basic Telekinses, Enhance Senses and Animal Control Giving Sight to the Sightless, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2447/. Her father, Xander Starkiller, taught her how to Force Choke, Telepathy and Healing Outgrowing the Lap but not the Heart, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2571/. During a training session where Nessarose stumbled across her ability to control Air and Wind, her sister, Asteria deWinter, taught her Enhanced Telekenises and Kinetite It's Only Fair I Get My Turn, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2700/. Even her godfather, Cameron Centurion, chipped in to spar with her, during which the girl learned how to Force Scream Interesting Tidbits, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2634/. From her cousin and one of her best friends, Fallon deWinter, Nessarose learned more powers as well Fallie and Nessa strike back!, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2956/. Still unsatisfied with the amount of powers she'd learned to control, Nessarose traveled at the age of 13 to Dathomir, to further study more nooks within the Force, this time with the parts of her family that resided on that planet and performed witchcraft. Once there, she learned how to track without requiring any aide of the Force by one of her family's slaves, Sanies, a day during which Nessa found herself shot by a blaster, and had to use her powers for the first time to actually heal herself The River of Dreams, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3078/. The following day, her training as a witch began, first by Aunt Izzy, and then by her half sister, Lauda Cavataio Someone to Witch Over me, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3099. The Teenage Years Nessarose's fourteenth year though, was undoubtly one of her busiest. It all began when she decided she wished to attend the Sith Arts Academy, where she met Philip Guycharde Sith Arts Academy – Coruscant Meet Up!, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2492/. Rushing out when things suddenly became a little too hot between them, she bumped into Lee Zhen, who quickly thereafter became a good friend of hers Coruscanti Nights, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3062/. Deciding that she was now strong enough and ready to begin proving herself, Nessarose began to nag her mother to send her out on missions for the Sith Imperium. It took many months, but eventually Shery relented and sent Nessarose off to Eriadu with specific instructions to get in, get intel, get out. The girl did as she was bid, yet things took a different turn. She escaped, only to later meet her mother's slave, Kari Pujas, and the two got captured by rebel forces. Trying to save herself, the girl's efforts were thwarted time and time again as more and more people from The Sith Imperium showed up to save her The Battle of Eriadu, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2671/. Taking some time off after all the commotion, Nessarose traveled to Doan to watch one of her favorite opera groups perform their rendition of Carmen. Unbeknown to her, she had booked the booth which was right next to that of the Prince of Doan, Kraig Andari. When terrorists attached the Opera, thereby effectively stopping the show, Nessarose saved the Prince and became so upset at the abrupt stop of her favorite opera that she did what little she could to kill as many of the terrorists as possible Panic at the Opera, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3097/. Going back to Coruscant, Nessarose discovered that a new neighbor had moved in, one by the name of Diomedes Antares. She invited him in for lunch, and during the conversation realized that he was either a spy or someone who intended to do harm to her family. Trying to lure more information out, she discovered that he was her godfather's bastard son, and that he wanted to kill Cameron Well, this is new.., http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3103/. The two broke into a fight, and the next time they saw each other was when Cameron took her to find Diomedes. Diomedes and Nessarose began a dual which was stopped by Cameron. Nessa avoided the Coruscanti apartment for most of the year after that I should have killed him, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3269/. Education Various forms of Arts *Singing (mostly classic) *Dancing (mostly ballet) *Gymnastics *Painting *Drawing Languages *Galactic Basic *High Galactic *Ancient Sith *Bocce *Huttese *Hapan *Shyriiwook *Paecean Lightsaber Combat Forms *Form I *Form III *Form IV Misc. *Academically advanced - due to her parents' money on tutors and home schooling, her academic level at the age of 10 equaled to that of a college student. *Has a knack for making people like her almost instantly. *Addicted to sweets. Force Powers Relationships with Men Although Nessarose can potentially be attracted to any gender, the events of her life played out in such a way that it had always been the men who made a difference. Below is a list of men among the family and outside of it that have influenced Nessarose deWinter. Family * Xander Starkiller - Nessarose's father. Through the years, the two shared a father-daughter bond almost unheard of. Youngest of his ten children, Nessarose always enjoyed the spoiling that came with being the baby girl, and in her father she saw one of the most perfect examples of males the galaxy could provide. It wasn't until she entered puberty that the image was slightly shaken. When Nessarose ceased to trust everyone and everything, her father was among those who were dealt the hardest blow A Harsh Lesson, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3629.She calls him Daddie. *Alistair Starkiller - Nessarose's only full blooded brother. She views him as a miniature version of their father, although their relationship did not take any kind of a hit when she entered her teen years. Quite the opposite; Alistair had even been willing to keep something away from their mother for the duration of one whole week for Nessarose Big Brother, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3612/. *Coren Starkiller - Nessarose's half brother, the eldest of her male siblings. Coren adores Nessarose on a near worshipping level, and Nessarose had taken it upon herself more than once to meddle in his life. Most noteably, she gave him a hell for making a bastard child and abandoning her. After he corrected his ways, Nessarose took Coren on one of her students. *Zane Starkiller - Nessarose's only nephew to date. Due to his kidnap, he's been gone for several years from her life, and they are currently getting to know each other in their older age. Friends, Loves, Others *Cameron Centurion - *Philip Guycharde - Nessarose's first true crush, she met Philip Guycharde, the exiled prince of Galidraan, at a social meet and greet for the Sith Arts Academy. Whatever chemistry seemed to be at play, their quickly forming bond was cut abruptly when Nessarose ran away from his ship after they kissed. She has not seen him since, although her mind wanders back to him often enough. *Lee Zhen - *Kraig Antari - Nessarose and Kraig, the king of Doan, are platonic friends. They met when she saved his life during a terrorist attack. Kraig confides in Nessarose with issues he would otherwise only tell Gregor, his childhood friend and bodyguard. During a trip the two made to Felucia, Kraig confessed his deeper feelings for her. * Diomedes Antares - References External Links *Thread Tracker *Regularly updated Force Power list *Biography on Descension force user Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Sith Category:Human Category:DeWinter Family Category:Starkiller Family Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Former Rogue Sith Category:Character Category:Coruscant Category:Force User Category:Female Category:spira Category:Sith Arts Academy Category:Sith Knight